New Angel in town
by Awerry
Summary: *please note this story is currently being rewritten Amara has been set free. But guess what, she wasn't the only thing set free. Follow along as the Winchesters and Co, and find out what else was set free.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. I know it has been a while since I posted. When I started this story, I knew where I wanted to go with it. I hit a writers block and realized that I wasn't completely happy with how the story was going. I have decided to do a rewrite. Now Sari will still be in the story and it will still be about her. Like I said, I know where I want it to go, and of course I think my favorite fan Anonymoosed may have figured out where the story was headed as many of you may already have as well. Now I will say this. Lucifer will eventually come into the story, and more than likely Gabriel will be in it because I absolutely love him. I hope that you will bear with me and I hope you enjoy the rewritten story.**

 **page break**

"Dean, we neet to get our of here!" Sam said looking at his stunned brother. When Sam had asked Rowena to remove the Mark of Cain, he had no idea that it was actually a key for a lock that kept an even more horrible evil than Lucifer locked away.

Wen he had gotten to the Mexican restaurant that Dean was at, he found that Dean was ready to kill him and go off the grid away from everyone to save the world from him and keep the evil locked away. Death had told Dean that in order for him to help with the situation, Dean would have to kill Sam. He wasn't stupid. Death had known that if he had taken Dean away and Sam was still alive, that he would stop at nothing to find and free his brother. The world be damned. He didn't care because it all came down to family. Dean and Castiel were the only family he had left. Sam had waited and waited for Dean to kill him, but instead of killing Sam, Dean killed Death instead.

When the Earth started shaking, it woke Sam up out of his thoughts. He didn't have time to think about what had just happened. As soon as Dean had killed Death, the Mark had been removed. Both Winchesters ran out side and into the Impala. They could see, as Dean was trying to get his Impala unstuck, that black smoke was falling from the sky and rising from the ground. They both knew that there was nothing they could do to get away from it. They were simply sitting ducks and could only wait. They sat in horror as everything well black.

 **page break**

After Rowena performed the spell to remove the Mark, she felt all powerful. She knew it was from using the Book of the Damned. Here was the key to making everything she ever wanted come true. Sure it hadn't been easy at all to get the book. She had to stay chained and be nice to Sam Winchester. She knew that Sam hadn't trusted her, and rightfully so. She did however figure out rather quickly that when one of the Winchester boys was in trouble, the other would stop at nothing to save him. So she went along and payed as nicely as she possibly could muster and simply waited for the right moment to strike. Of course when Dean had called Sam, and Sam left, it was the perfect time to get exactly what she wanted. She now had her freedom and the book of the Damned. And damned if it didn't feel great to be her. As an added bonus to her happiness, she was able to put a spell on the Winchesters' pet, Castiel. The spell she cast on poor Castiel set him up to kill her worthless, pathetic excuse for a son, the King of Hell, Crowley.

 **page break**

Crowley knew it was imperative to get away from Castiel. It definitely wasn't the first time his worthless mother had tried to kill him, but it was the first time that she had the power of the Book of the Damned behind her. The situation was extremely bad. He only hoped that the Winchesters were able to make it out of whatever mess they were in because he knew that the book needed to be taken away from Rowena. But as bad as that was, he currently had a bigger problem and that was to get the bloody hell away from Castiel.

 **page break**

Castiel had felt evil before. Real horrible evil, but nothing compared to what was currently pulsing through his vessel's body. Under normal circumstances he would have had no issues killing Crowley. But right now he had no control over his actions. He knew when Sam had set out to remove the Mark of Cain from Dean that Rowena couldn't be trusted. He had tried talking Sam out of working with that retched woman. He also knew that both Winchesters were incredibly stubborn and wouldn't budge when they got it in their heads that they had to save the other. He knew that Rowena should have never been near the Book of the Damned and that they should have found another way to help Dean, but again talking to a brick wall would have listened to reason better than Sam had. Now Rowena had removed the Mark, placed a spell on him to kill her son and was in the wind. He really didn't want to kill Crowley today and definitely not like this. He hated the fact that he had no control over what was going on inside of him.

As Cas had gotten close to Crowley and raised his angel blade to stab him, the room started shaking. It felt like there was a massive earthquake happening. Suddenly everything went dark. As he tried to look around for a way to get out, he started hearing a voice. "Castiel, you need to stop and calm yourself." He tried looking around to locate where the voice was coming from, but still he couldn't see anything. It was starting to anger him because all he could think about was killing Crowley and he couldn't see so that he could find the bastard. Again he heard the voice. "I know a spell was placed on you, but you can beat it. You have to take back control!" And then Cas passed out.

 **So here is the new first chapter. I know you see page break written, but its the only way I have seen that will allow for me to be able to break up the different parts of the story. I hope you enjoyed the new first Chapter. Awerry**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I am ready to post the next chapter. I want to apologize for any spelling errors in the last chapter. I actually sat down and hand wrote the first chapter. So when I was transposing it on here, I added more to the story. I basically used it as an outline. Anyways, here is the next chapter.**

"Thank you so much for freeing me Dean." Dean turned to the sound of the voice. He knew that he and his brother had just broken the world again, but he never expected that the most beautiful woman he had ever seen would be standing before him. He was in complete awe and horror all at the same time. He wanted to speak but found he had no words at that point. He saw the woman smiling at him. "Don't worry, we will see each other again."

Dean blinked and saw that the woman was gone. As he started to come out of whatever dream he was in, he found that the darkness had disappeared. It was then that he realized that the woman was the darkness. Although she was gone, he was still lost in thought. He had done this. He knew that he was responsible. If he had just gone with Death, then the darkness would still be locked away. He had every intention of killing his brother. He was mostly sure that it was the Mark that made him want to kill his brother. But at the same time he wasn't so sure that was the only thing making him want to do it. There had been so many times that he and Sam had sacrificed the world for their own dependency on each other. He couldn't even say that he regretted it. Seriously, he and his brother had saved the world from total destruction more times than they broke it. He only hoped that they were able to save it again.

 **page break**

While all of this was going on, everyone involved with releasing the Darkness were completely unaware that she wasn't the only thing that had been released on the world. The only one who had a small idea was currently passed out. There was another woman walking the earth at the same time as the Darkness. It had been thousands of years since she last walked the earth. The last time she had been on earth was when Michael cast Lucifer out of Heaven. Everyone knew the stories of the four archangels, Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel. But there were also stories about her, however no one knew that she had been in a special part of heaven, hidden from all other angels. Even when the other angels had been cast out of Heaven, she was not. Yes she was an angel, an archangel at that, but she was the angel of death. Her name was Sariel. There was a reason as to why she was hidden from all others. She didn't have an actual part to play in the apocalypse because her brother Lucifer had tethered Death to him. There was a fear from her father that if she wasn't hidden away that Lucifer might have corrupted her. However unbeknownst to her, there was another reason as to why God had hidden her away. One for which she wanted answers. She knew that only way she could be released from where she was, was if Death was dead and it was obvious to her that it had happened. She knew that she needed to find Castiel. She could feel that he would have the answers as to who killed Death. When she had been released, she also saw that the Darkness had been released and so trying to find him was hard. However she had pushed her grace out and found the evil that was residing with in him. She knew about all the things that had gone on with Castiel from the past to present. But what she had felt was truly awful. She knew that the spell used on him was from the Book of the Damned. She couldn't believe that after million of years that the damn thing was still in existence. She knew her father had created free will, but seriously that thing should have been destroyed. She was the voice who told Cas to fight it. She needed him to fight it until she could get there and counteract it. Sariel is a very powerful archangel. It has always been believed that Michael was the most powerful archangel of all, but truth was he actually wasn't. Yes he was the oldest, and she the actual youngest, she was far more powerful thank Michael. Hence the fear her father had when feeling that she could be corrupted by Lucifer. She and Lucifer were always extremely close. She was well aware of the Winchesters and the fact that they had stopped the apocalypse. For that she would be eternally grateful, even if her two oldest brothers had been locked up together. She knew that if she wasn't able to find Castiel, her next step would be to find the Winchesters. She was aware of the profound bond that her brother and Dean shared. If she couldn't find Cas, then going to the Winchesters would be able to help her. In reality, she hoped she was able to find Cas before that. Just because she had been locked away, didn't mean that she didn't know about how the Winchesters operated. They didn't trust anyone easily, but if they trusted you, then you were considered family. She knew that if she had Cas with her, then she could get to them. They would be able to assist her in trying to locate her father.

 **I apologize for the shorter chapter. I knew in the last chapter we didn't get Dean's actual perspective on the whole situation, and since the story is actually Sari's I really wanted to reintroduce her to everyone. She is still going to be the spunky, assertive, smart ass angel we know and love, but I realized that instead of having her locked in an alternate universe really wasn't going anywhere. Sari also is upset about being locked away for so long and I figured having her locked away in heaven would have a more profound effect. I really hope that you are enjoying this. Awerry**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here is the new third chapter.**

"Dean!" Sam yelled at his brother. He had been yelling at him for the last 10 minutes. The darkness had finally gone away. Although he knew that something horrible had been released on earth, he couldn't shake the feeling that something else was released. As much as he wanted to go figure out what this feeling was, he knew he and Dean needed to get the hell out of where they were. "Dean!" He yelled again. This time Dean turned and looked at him. He could see the anguish in his face. He could also see all the guilt and pain that had become the new norm for his brother.

"Sam, we need to get out of here and find Cas." Dean was extremely upset and disturbed. He knew they did wrong, and he just didn't know if they could get back from what had happened. He just wanted to find Cas and figure out where they went from there.

page break

Crowley couldn't believe how lucky he was to be alive. Castiel had almost stabbed him, but something stopped him before it happened. He was so thankful for whatever had intervened. He managed to make it outside the building he was in. He wanted to go back to Hell to regroup, but he felt it was imperative that he found the Winchesters. He almost felt bad for leaving Castiel in that building passed out, but since he didn't know what exactly Rowena had done to him, he wasn't about to stand around and find out. He only hoped that he could find the Winchesters and that they could put aside their differences for the time being so that they could fix their angel and find his mother.

Instead of just zapping out of where he was, he decided he wanted to walk for a little bit. Whatever had just been released into the world scared him some. It was extremely powerful. Ordinarily he would be seeking it out and figuring out how to use it to his advantage, but he also felt something else. It was not quite as powerful as the darkness he had seen, but something inside of him told him, that he needed to leave it alone for now.

page break

Castiel looked around. He had no idea where he was. He was thankful though. He was feeling none of the evil that had be pulsing through him. He was looking around and saw that it was a beautiful area. There was a lake and trees. The sky was blue and the sun was brightly shining. He felt at peace. He was lost in the nothingness that was going through his head. Otherwise he would have felt the presence that came up behind him.

"Hello Castiel." Cas turned around and saw someone he hadn't seen in thousand of years. His jaw just dropped. Before him was his sister Sariel. She was just as beautiful as she had always been. He was wondering if she was reaching out to him from her place in heaven. He knew however that more than likely she wasn't and that she was right there. He knew that if that was the case, then Death was dead. Just as he was about to say something he saw that she held a finger up to her mouth.

"No I am not reaching out to you from where I was in Heaven. We are however in a dream right now. Death is dead." Sariel saw the look of fear and awe in her brother. She knew he had so many questions, but right now she couldn't answer them all. She needed to actually find Castiel physically. She was hoping that by being here with him, that her grace would help her locate him. She was thankful that right now, all of the evil was at bay. For now she just wanted to sit here with her brother and simply enjoy the peace that he had created in his mind.

Cas simply studied his sister. She looked at peace right now. He knew that the reason she didn't want him to say anything was because she was trying to find him. He took a lot of comfort in that. His sister was the most powerful angel of all. When archangels had been created, they were able to think for themselves. They had to be. They were the generals of Heaven's Army. She had been locked away for so long, and he hoped that over that time, it hadn't broke her. He didn't want this beautiful angel angry and ready to destroy everything. She was certainly capable. He heard her start laughing.

"Cas, yes I am angry to have been locked away all these years," Sariel turned to look her brother in the eye. "However, I am not going to destroy the world. That I can promise you. The darkness has been released into the world. I want to be able to help put that back. I want to find our father. I know that you have been unsuccessful in locating him in the past, but I need to find him. I know that there have been major battles between all the angels in heaven. I am tired of all the fighting. I want to put it back together. I am not going to use fear to make this happen."

Cas could see how serious his sister was. Heaven needed a leader and he knew that Sariel would be the best one for them. He was so tired of fighting. He was aware that she knew everything he had done. It seemed that she was not holding it against him. He knew that she was an understanding and forgiving archangel. Rather than continue to talk, they both sat down and just took in the peace. Both angels knew that there was a lot of work ahead and that a huge battle was going to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! So I am ready to post the new chapter. I have tons of new ideas floating around in my head. I would love to hear from you and see what you think about how the story is shaping up now with the rewrite. Also, I am fully aware of how season 11 played out. I am not going to write verbatim the conversations that took place. Yes some of this story will follow the season, but I am changing some of the dialogue to fit my story.**

"Sariel, I need to ask a favor of you." Cas had been thinking about everything and he realized that as much as he wanted his sister to find him, he knew that Sam and Dean were going to need her help a little more. He saw Sariel looking at him with her eyebrows raised. "I know that you want to find me and help to reverse this spell, but I need for you to find Sam and Dean. I can feel that they are in a lot of danger and are also looking for me."

Sariel knew that he was going to ask this of her. She was well aware of the feelings and loyalties that he had towards these two humans. Angels had been drilled to love humanity. To help them and to protect them. As much as she wanted to be selfish and try to find her brother first, she knew that she needed to find them. She was well aware that having the Winchester men in her corner was going to help in the long run. She also knew that it was going to take time for them to learn to trust her. "Of course I will. I think I have found where you are and will put protection wards around the building. Also I will make it so that you are out so that you are not having to fight the evil inside of you. I will find you Castiel." She got up and hugged her brother. It made her laugh because even after all the years that he has spent on earth, he was still uncomfortable with physical touch. "Um Cas, you are supposed to hug back. I swear we are going to have work on that. I love you little brother. Please stay safe. I will do what I must." With that Cas knew that she was gone.

 **page break.**

Sariel was able to locate the Winchester brothers rather easily. When she put the warding around where Castiel was, she tapped into the bond that Dean and Cas shared. She had to because of the warding that her brother had carved into the Winchesters' ribs. The Winchesters were split up. Sam was at a hospital and she felt a reaper was there. As much as she wanted to go find Dean, she knew that she had to go help Sam. She walked into the hospital where Sam was and decided to observe the interaction between Sam and the reaper.

"Sam Winchester! Well look at you. You are close to death. I have been waiting a long time to be able to say that I reaped a Winchester." The reaper told Sam. It was the truth. Sam and Dean had manged to defy death like no other people. It angered many reapers, including her. They only reason that they had managed to die and come back to life was because Death allowed it. Now they had gone and killed him. Well enough was enough.

"You're a reaper." Sam looked at the woman reaper with pain and guilt. He knew that he deserved to die, he only hoped that he wouldn't today.

"Yes I am. You and your brother have defied the odds of death way too many times. You both die and then are resurrected and frankly enough is enough." This conversation was way over due. "Let me start by introducing myself to you. Name's Billie. Although you are close to death, I am not here to reap you. You will not die today. I figured this conversation was long over due." Billie could see the wheels turning in Sam's head and frankly she just didn't care. What she had just told him was correct. "I'm here to let you know that you and your brother's days of dying and coming back are over with. The next time one of you actually dies, I am going to personally reap you and I will throw you in the nothingness. There will be no coming back from that. Your little pet angel will not be able to save you. Do you understand me?" With that Billie was gone.

"Of course I understand you." He said to no one It was at that moment, that the feeling he had from earlier had come back. He knew he was being watched this time. He was unsure whether or not to be scared. It didn't feel like he was in danger.

 **Sorry guys for the short chapter. I promise to try and make the next one longer. I am a mother of twin 4 year olds and they are simply wearing me out. I just felt like since the thoughts of the story were bouncing in my head, I should go ahead and post a new chapter. Please let me know what you think. Reviews and comments are welcome. I promise if you say something, I won't be offended.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Before I start this chapter I want to say thank you to Anonymoosed! So glad that you are still on this journey with me. Again please feel free to leave a comment or review.**

Sariel was glad the reaper had left. She was pretty angry with her for what she had said to Sam. She knew that the reaper had thought she was taking over Death's job because she was unaware the Sariel was once again on earth. She was surprised that Billie hadn't felt her presence. Sariel hadn't hid it from her. She knew that Sam could feel her. It was time to introduce her self to the younger Winchester.

Sam was at a loss. He didn't believe the reaper when she said that although he was close to death, he would not die. He could feel the infection spreading and he knew it wouldn't be long before he lost all control over himself. Before Billie had shown up, he was on the phone with Dean. He still couldn't believe that he was able to convince his brother to not to return to the hospital. Dean had left a little while ago with the deputy sheriff Jenna and baby Amara. They were headed to Jenna's grandmother's house to ensure that the baby was safe. Amara's parents had both died as a result of the Darkness' infection. Sam thought that the answer for a cure to the infection may be found in the bible. It felt like a biblical infection. Just as Sam started to try and get up, he heard a voice.

"Sam, don't try to get up." At that Sam felt a warmness wash over his body. He felt the infection leave his body. What he saw before him shocked him to his core. He saw a woman. He was pretty sure she was an angel, but he could already see that she was unlike any angel he had ever met. She had dark brown hair with highlights of red through out. She wasn't very tall. As his eyes moved down to take in the angel he saw the deepest greenest eyes ever. His brother had nice green eyes but he had never seen it so pronounced as hers were. They reminded him of Castiel's blue eyes. Bright, shining and beautiful.

"You're an angel aren't you?" Sam asked her. Sariel simply smirked at Sam. It was a little amusing how quickly he had figured out what she was.

"Yes Sam I am an angel. My name is Sariel." Sam simply gasped at her name. He knew instantly that she wasn't just an ordinary angel. She was the angel of death. An archangel. "I am not here to start a fight with you. I healed you because you needed it." Sam felt as though Sariel had read his mind. Sam knew that Castiel would read Dean's thoughts sometimes but he had been pretty fortunate to have it happen since Lucifer.

"You don't need to be afraid of me. I promise you that. Where is Dean?" Sariel knew that Dean wasn't there and while before she had been able to locate him, she couldn't at the current time. She figured out that where ever he was, something was there that was avble to hide themselves from her.

"Let me call him and find out exactly where. I am assuming that we need to go to him?" Sam asked the archangel. He didn't completely trust her. However he realized that if she had wanted to hurt him she wouldn't have saved him.

While Sam was making the call to Dean, Sariel was able to actually get a better look at him. She was in complete awe of this Winchester. She never thought she would have the pleasure of meeting both Winchesters. She knew that both of them had self loathing and that they didn't realize just how good they really were. Of course they had both made mistakes. But who hadn't. At the time they were making those mistakes, they had no idea that destiny was playing out for them. When both had found out why their lives had led them to the point they had been with the apocalypse both decided to use free will to save the world from destruction. Although she was so happy to meet Sam, she was definitely nervous about meeting Dean.

"I have the location of where Dean is. Let's go." Sam called to Sariel, breaking her from her thoughts.

 **page break**

Dean really hoped that Sam was able to find a car and could get to him quickly. Jenna was dead, Amara was gone and Crowley, the asshole that he was, had disappeared. It wasn't before he let Dean know that he no longer would be helping the Winchesters at all. Dean looked around at the carnage before him. He was internally beating himself up. Somehow Jenna's soul had been taken from her and she killed her grandmother and then had tried to kill him. He thought he was going to be a goner but then Crowley had shown up. Of course Crowley had his own agenda. He said it had something to do with Amara. He felt something was off on the baby. He knew that he would need to go and find her, but right now the guilt inside of him was all consuming. He felt that everyone around him died and that it was his fault. They only reason he still had his brother is because neither one of them could stay dead. They were always sacrificing the greater good of humanity for each other.

"Dean!" He heard Sam call him and looked up to see not only his brother but also a woman. He was simply stunned into silence when he looked at her. Dean had the same thoughts Sam had when he first saw Sariel. He felt a pull towards this woman, not unlike his brother, but it was a different kind of pull. It completely confused him because he felt the same thing when the darkness had been released. He didn't understand it at all. Just as he was about to say something to the woman, he saw that she was gone.

"Sam, where did she go?" Dean knew that he hadn't imagined the woman.

"Dean, we need to get out of here and head back to the bunker. I will explain everything there. She left to go find Castiel." Sam saw the look of realization on Dean.

"So the woman is an angel then?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I hope you had a great weekend. Mine was busy between my sons and work. I hope that you enjoy the next chapter. Please leave reviews! Also reminder that I am not verbatim following the show. Oh also, I own nothing other than Sariel. :) Awerry**

Sariel had finally got to the building that Cas was in. She took down the warding long enough to get inside. Once she was inside she put it back up. She didn't want anyone interrupting her. She knew that eventually she would have to return to heaven to deal with the angels, but with how everything had been happening, she didn't want anyone messing with Castiel. As she was walking towards her brother she could feel the evil radiating from him. She could also feel Castiel's grace fighting against the spell. She was glad. She knew that once she removed the spell, that Cas was going to be weak, but she knew that once they were at the Winchesters' bunker that he would be able to heal more.

"It's alright little brother, I am here. We can finally get this taken care of," she said to his unconscious vessel. She leaned down and began to remove the spell from him. She wasn't sure how long it would take for her to get it gone completely.

 **page break**

As Sam and Dean drove into the garage of the bunker, Sam couldn't help but be concerned about his brother. Dean had been extremely quiet on the ride back to the bunker. Sam knew that Dean was blaming himself for everything that had happened so far and he wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault, but Sam's fault. He knew right now that if he said anything it would start a fight and frankly he just didn't want to do that.

"Sam, do you want a beer?" Dean asked his brother. He had been quiet on the drive back because he had so many thoughts going through his head. He felt torn right now, because he didn't understand the pull that the darkness and the new angel had on him. It made him unnerved. He felt almost like he wasn't in control of himself. That feeling wasn't like when he had the Mark of Cain on him. He was actually thankful that he no longer carried the Mark. He hated the fact that he killed so many people. It wasn't like some of them didn't deserve it, because they did, but there were some that simply didn't. He didn't know how he could come back from all the bad he caused. He simply didn't trust himself. He was thankful that Sam said nothing to him at the moment. He was afraid that he would lash out at his brother. He wanted to blame Sam for all that happened, but he knew that he couldn't. This was all on him. If he hadn't taken the mark then all of this wouldn't have happened. All he wanted to do was get drunk and wait for Cas and the new angel to get to the bunker.

"Hello Dean." Dean saw that Cas was finally back. He saw him leaning on the woman he had seen earlier. He simply walked over to Cas and hugged him.

"Um, Cas you are supposed to hug back." Dean laughed as he said that. He was so thankful that Cas was here. "Thank you for helping him." He said to the other angel.

Sariel looked at Dean and Cas' interaction. It made her so happy that she was able to help her brother. She knew that it was going to be a long night. She was aware that all of them had questions. She started looking through the liquor cabinet. She seriously needed alcohol even though she knew she would have to drink a lot. She was considering blocking both hers and Cas' angel part that prevented them from getting drunk unless they drank tons of alcohol.

"Okay, so who are you?" Sariel looked up from the cabinet to see Dean standing over her. When she stood up, she saw that Sam and Cas were both out of the room. "I sent Sam to take Cas to a room to lay down. I figured you and I needed time to talk. Just you and me." Sariel simply raised her eyebrow at him.

"I am Sariel. As you know I am an angel, but I am not just a regular angel. I am an archangel. The angel of death." Sariel heard Dean suck a deep breath in. "See I was locked up in an obscure spot of heaven away from everyone else. That is why you nothing about me. The only way I could get out of that part of heaven, was Death had to be dead. Which he is thanks to you." She could see the look of guilt and disgust on him. "Before you start your self loathing, know that I am not going to take revenge on anyone. I have no need. I really just want to find my father. I know that you all have tried for years to find him, but it is going to be even more imperative now."

Dean was mulling over everything that she had just told him. It was so hard to believe that there was another archangel. He also was having a hard time believing that she wasn't going to try and destroy the world if she had been locked away for all this time. He didn't really have much of a choice though. He knows that she saved Sam's life, even though Sam hadn't told him. He knew that not only was the darkness out there roaming the earth, he was aware that Rowena was in the wind with the Book of the Damned. Crowley had managed to let that little tidbit slip before he left. He saw that Sariel had pulled out a bottle of whiskey and was grabbing glasses. Screw it, he was going to get drunk.

"I thought angels couldn't get drunk unless they drank whole liquor stores." Dean heard Sariel laughing. It was obvious to him that she wasn't like other angels.

"They normally can't. But see I know how to block that little part and allow myself to be able to enjoy that. I may have been locked away, but that doesn't mean I wasn't able to entertain myself." She saw Dean smile. It was such a great thing. Like she had studied his younger brother, she took a good look at Dean. Here before her was the righteous man. A man who always put others before himself. That thought everything bad in the world fell on his shoulders. He couldn't see himself the way his brother and hers saw him. She knew that he was kicking himself in the ass for everything that had happened since he had taken the Mark. What he didn't know was that even when he was a demon, he was still the righteous man. Even with all the evil that goes with being a demon, he still did what he believed to be the right thing. One of these days she was going to make him see himself through the eyes of those who loved him. She couldn't wait to sit down and get to know Dean Winchester better. The world was once again broken and tomorrow they would all need to start building a plan to fix it again, but for tonight they could simply enjoy getting to know each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to post a new chapter. I know my favorite reader is looking for Gabriel to join our story and I can promise that he will be joining soon. I hope you enjoy and please leave a review and I hope you enjoy -Awerry**

* * *

Sari knew that Dean was probably hurting right now. She blocked that angel part of herself and allowed herself to enjoy getting to know Dean. Of course she let him out drink her, even though she knew he was aware that she could have drank him under the table.

"Come on big boy, let's get you to bed." She said to Dean trying to help get him to bed. Right as she thought that she had gotten him up, he turned around and fell down. Of course it meant her falling down too.

"Um, do you need some help?" Sari looked up and saw Sam standing in the door way. He was wearing a shit eating grin on his face. She suddenly had the urge to go punch it off his face. "Sure Samsquatch! Bring your tall ass over here and help me with this lush you call for a brother." She heard Sam start laughing. It did nothing for that urge she had. She knew she shouldn't do it though.

Sam couldn't believe the sight before him. He had heard Sari and Dean talking earlier and knew that she had blocked her angel part just so she could get drunk with his brother, but it didn't make it any less hilarious. She was an angel and really didn't need to go through all that, but he understood that she wanted to have him and his brother trust her. She was a smart angel. She figured out quickly that the easiest way to get to his brother was by doing exactly what she had done. Sam walked over and put his arm around his brother and pulled him to his feet.

"Sari, I know that angels don't normally sleep, but do you want a room so you can at least lay down, and maybe get rid of your drunkenness?" Sam saw Sari raise an eyebrow at him. Sari knew that Sam was right, but she was definitely enjoying acting like a human. She figured she would try out sleeping. He was right when he said angels didn't need to sleep, but if she could block part of the angel stuff to allow her to get drunk, then she can do the same to sleep.

"Sam, I will take you up on the room. I managed to get drunk, and I really want to try the sleep thing. I was able to do it in heaven, but I want to see what it is like down here." She saw Sam's smile falter slightly. She knew he had no idea how to take her. She liked being a mystery.

* * *

Sari knew when she woke up that both Winchesters and her brother were already up. She walked out to the main foyer of the bunker and saw Sam with his nose in a book already. "Hey Sam, is there any coffee?" She saw him look up at her quizzically. She knew he was really trying to figure her out.

"Sari, I don't understand something. How is it you are an angel and yet you have gotten drunk, slept and are now asking for coffee? I thought that angels didn't need to do all of that."

Sari sighed, "Sam, as angels we don't need any of it. But you found out last night that I could block those things out. If I can do that then there is your answer. I know Cas doesn't do that, but that doesn't mean he can't." She walked to the kitchen to get her coffee. While walking there she got lost in her thoughts. She realized that most angels didn't realize that they could simply tap in to the human part of their vessels and be able to do all things that humans could do. Of course with her, she wasn't possessing anyone. The "vessel" she was in, was one that had been created just for her. Before she had been locked away, She was going to be needed on earth. Since she was going to be needed more than any of the others, her father simply created a human visage for her. She didn't want to have to possess anyone and had voiced that to her father. She was more thankful than ever for it. Apparently neither Winchester remembered her brother Gabriel creating his own witness protection. Thinking about Gabriel brought immense sadness to her. She had watched Lucifer kill him. That had hurt so bad. She hoped with all hope that he really wasn't dead. It simply killed her to think that. But she couldn't be for sure.

"Penny for your thought?" Dean saw that Sari was lost in thought. He really wanted to know what was on her mind. After last night, he had really started liking the archangel. He saw that she wasn't like the other angels he had met, excluding Cas and as much as he hated to admit, Gabriel.

"I was just thinking about Gabriel." She saw Dean almost drop his mug. Apparently he was just thinking about him as well. "I watched Lucifer kill him, but I am kind of hoping that maybe he didn't actually kill him and that he is out there somewhere. I miss him. I also think that he could really help us with the Darkness and maybe locating my father."

Dean could completely understand how she was feeling. It had sucked when he found out that Lucifer had killed Gabe. At the end of the day, that particular archangel had come through and stood up to his brother and lost his life for it. He could also understand the hope that he wasn't really dead and that it had been another trick. "Sari, I know it hurts and it's hard, but I really think he's gone" He saw her close her eyes and try to not cry. He really hated to be the one to have to tell her that he was most likely gone. "Look, I know that you want to find your father, that doesn't want to be found, but maybe we could try and see if we could find Gabriel."

Sari smiled at Dean. It seemed to her that he was starting to trust her. It warmed her heart to know that he was willing to help her find her brother. She knew it was hopeless, but she really didn't believe that he was gone. He just couldn't be, could he? She took her coffee and started to walk out of the kitchen. When she started to walk by Dean, she stopped and put her hand on his cheek, "Thanks Dean. I really appreciate it."

Dean watched her walk out. He was definitely looking forward to coming up with a plan to find God and Gabriel. He had plenty of things to say to both of them. He knew with the Darkness loose they would need all the help they could get.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I hope you are having a great week. It's been a busy few weeks. I just got bumped up to full time at my job. I am extremely happy about it. It doesn't mean that I have abandoned my story. In fact it's just the opposite. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Please let me know what you think. I really think the story is going to take off from here. -Awerry**

* * *

Sari had decided that she needed some time away from the bunker and the Winchesters. After speaking with Dean about Gabriel, she had decided it was time to search out for her father. She was still aware that it was going to be difficult to find him. She knew that Cas had used Dean's amulet, but that hadn't helped him find God. While walking she thought back to a conversation Sam and herself had had.

 _"Sari! Wait," Sam said stopping the angel. "I know you are looking for your father, and I don't know how well this will help, but please take this."_

 _Sari saw Sam pull out the amulet. After Dean had thrown it in the trash, Sam had picked it up. He had meant to give it back to his brother, but hadn't gotten the chance to do it. He wasn't even sure that Dean would have taken it back. Since he still had it, he thought Sari should take it and see if it would work for her._

 _"Wow Sam, you really don't have to give that to me." Sari saw Sam's face and knew he was serious about giving it to her. She really wanted to be able to have him give it back to his brother. Sam wasn't aware that Dean had always regretted throwing it away. Dean had thrown it away in a fit of anger and disappointment. However over time, Sari was aware that Dean had come to realize that he wasn't being fair to Sam. "Sam, I really can't take it. You should give it back to Dean."_

 _"Sari, I want you to use it. I hope it will help you out better than it had Cas. If you don't find God, or even if you are able to, you can give it back to me later." Sam really just wanted her to take it. He meant what he said. He could give it back to Dean later._

It had meant so much to her that Sam was entrusting her with it. She really didn't want to take it, but she knew that Sam wasn't going to give up. She simply put the amulet around her neck had left. As she was walking, she noticed that her surroundings had changed. She also felt the amulet heating up. She pulled it out and saw it glowing brightly. She looked up and was simply stunned to see who was before her.

* * *

"So you had the amulet this entire time?" Dean asked Sam incredulously. He couldn't believe that after all these years, his brother hadn't really allowed him to throw it away. It made Dean feel all the more guilty for having thrown it away, and for not believing in his brother. Over time Dean had realized that he shouldn't have gotten so mad about Sam's heaven not revolving around family. He had realized his father was to blame for that. He had always told Dean to look out for Sam, and because of that, Dean was the one who had raised Sam. He was the one who was always there, and he knew that it wasn't fair to him to have had that put on him. Even though he felt that way, he honestly wouldn't change anything.

"Yes, Dean. I had it the whole time." Sam hated that his brother was feeling so guilty but that couldn't be helped at this particular time. "I had meant to give it back, but with everything that ended up happening, I just never had the time to give it back, and for that I am sorry. But I am not sorry that I gave it to Sari. We weren't able to find God. But maybe her being the most powerful archangel, it will work for her."

"Sam, you don't have to apologize for that. I agree with you. I am glad that you allowed her to borrow it. I just hope that she is able to find him using it. We can use all the help we can get." Dean gave his brother a reassuring smile. With the Darkness loose, Dean just didn't know how they were going to take her on. Even after everything that had happened, Dean had always held out a small hope that God was out there. He had to believe that he was. Even after all the evil and bad in the world, he had come to learn that there was amazing good as well.

* * *

"Hello Sariel. It's been a long time." Sari still couldn't speak. She was still simply stunned. Standing before her was Chuck the prophet.

"I know you are shocked. But I knew this talk was long over due." Chuck was smiling at his daughter.

"What the hell? Dad?!" Sari finally said. "This entire time you have been on earth and were right in front of the Winchesters and Castiel? I don't understand how the amulet never glowed and let them know that they were with you this whole time. And Dean, believed and prayed to you. He begged and so did Cas and Sam, and yet you couldn't put them out of their misery? You let Gabriel die, and Michael and Lucifer to be locked in the cage together."

Chuck knew that his daughter was pissed at him. And he couldn't blame her. He had always been there. He simply wanted to allow things to play out the way that they did. "Yes Sariel, I was there the whole time. I had to allow things to play out the way that it did. It's called free will. I knew that it was time for the angels to also have free will. I allowed things to happen because the world was self destructing and I thought it was time to let it fend for itself. As for the amulet simply watch." Chuck flicked his fingers as though he was turning a light switch on and off. Sari saw as the amulet glowed then stopped and do it all again.

"Okay Dad, I get it. You can turn it on and off. What I am confused about is why you are finally making your presence known." Sari was still extremely pissed and hurt. However she was keeping herself under control. She didn't want to start a huge war with her father.

"Sari, I made my presence known, because the Darkness is free. Amara is my sister and your aunt." Chuck heard Sari gasp and looked to see the look of total shock on her face. "I locked her up because she was always destroying my creations. But that wasn't the only reason I locked her up. Sariel, she killed your mother. She was so jealous of our relationship. She was simply jealous because she wasn't the center of my universe anymore. I didn't know for a long time that she had killed your mother. Your mother died not long after you were born. Amara had fallen in love with you. You had become the center of her universe. I was so happy. However it eventually came to light that she had killed her. I wanted to kill my sister, but I couldn't. You see there is a balance. Amara is the darkness and I am the light. Without each other, everything will simply destroy itself. So rather than kill her, I locked her away. I gave your brother Lucifer the mark as a key to the lock. However it was because of that mark, that your brother became who he was. It's not all the mark's fault. Your brother was becoming resentful of humans, and the mark simply amplified that. So now you know what really caused your brother to be locked away." Chuck wanted to continue but realized that his daughter needed a little bit of time to process everything that had just been told to her. He watched her pacing and could see the wheels turning. He was curious as to what she was thinking and could have simply read her mind, but knew that would only further piss her off.

"WHAT KIND OF GAME ARE YOU PLAYING AT?" Sari started yelling at her father. "WE HAVE BEEN NOTHING BUT PAWNS IN YOUR SICK GAME. This is incredibly sick Dad! You have caused good people lots of pain and sorrow. And for what? Free will? You could have put a stop to all of this a long time ago. And if what you are saying is true, then you could have prevented your sister from being released on the world. Free will be Damned! You are God and you are sad and pathetic. I am sick to be your daughter."

Chuck was simply shocked. His daughter had never spoken to him like this before. He understood her being pissed and knew she had every right to be that way. "You listen to me Sariel. You are absolutely right about how you feel and what you just said, but you will watch how you talk to me. I am still your father." Chuck saw and her heard her scoff at that. "I bring you here to fight. I brought you here because I don't want to fight my sister. I can't allow for her to be destroyed. Everything and I do mean everything will cease to exist if that happens. I have a proposition for you."

Sari was looking at her father and even though she was pissed, she was definitely listening. She wanted to know what her father was up to.

"I want you to go back and to stop it.' Chuck stated.

"Stop what dad?" She was definitely intrigued.

"I want you to go back to when Dean was rescued from hell. I know you were locked away and that was simply wrong of me. I want you to go back and to play a role in that. I am hoping that if you are apart of it, that it may keep things from getting to this point."

Sari was once again stunned. How the hell would she manage to be apart of everything. "When I send you back, you will not remember me being God. However, I will be watching you. You don't have to agree to this. If you don't, I will figure out another way to do this.

"Do it dad." Sari hoped that she really could make a huge change in everything.

* * *

 **Wow, guys! I am sure you didn't see that coming. I respect the story line of Supernatural obviously, but really didn't like the boo hoo, my sister is mad at me and my toys and simply wanted to destroy everything. I did like the jealous thing, but felt that there should have been more of a reason as to why God locked the darkness away. Yes God had a wife. And I may down the line address who she actually is, but right now it's not a game changer to the story. The next chapter is going to take us back to season 4. We will see what role Sari will play into it now that she is going to be sent back. She won't actually remember this conversation at all. I hope that like the curve ball I just threw at you. Again, please leave me reviews and let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone. I really want to apologize for taking so long to post a new chapter. It's been a trying few months and I was also having a hard time deciding how to introduce Sari to the story from the Season 4 perspective. I have finally realized how I wanted to do that. I really want to thank DarkTwistedSisters for their unwavering support. If you haven't had an opportunity to read their Bakers, Hunters, Pie series, I really suggest that you do. If you would like to find their stories, go to my favorite authors and click on them. I really love this series and their Original Characters Mae and Lily. Again thank you. Love you guys. Also thank you to Anonymoosed for your continued support of this story. Okay guys, now on to the new chapter. As always please leave comments and reviews. -Awerry**

* * *

It finally happened. Castiel was successful. Dean Winchester had been saved from Hell. It was a long hard battle and Castiel had lost so many of his brothers and sisters on this mission. But they were finally successful. It wasn't of course completely successful. They were unable to reach him before he broke the first seal. They simply waited too long to rescue him. Of course Heaven wasn't completely sure of what their end game had been. They realized too late that Hell was trying to start the Apocalypse. But what was done was done. They could technically if they had wanted to, go back and change it, however he knew they wouldn't. It was fate that had made this happen, and with the absence of his father, he knew that the angels were not going to go back and change it. However he knew that they now had to help the Winchesters stop the seals from breaking.

He was tired and worn out, and apparently Dean could not perceive his true voice. Every time he had attempted to speak to him, Dean simply grabbed his head and tried in vain to block out the high pitched voice. He knew that he was going to have to go to earth and take his vessel Jimmy Novak and go see Dean in person. However before he could do that, he would have to go fill his superiors in on what was happening. He knew that Michael would be there, but he was hoping against all hope that Sariel would be there. She was definitely the most calm of all the Archangels. While she could have a temper on her when necessary, she was also able to keep peace and put her brothers in their place when needed. Of course he knew that she was the most powerful of the Archangels and so she most definitely was not scared of them. If anything, Michael and Raphael were scared of her. Rightly so.

* * *

"Michael! You need to calm down!" Sariel was watching her oldest brother pacing back and forth in her office. He was upset that Dean Winchester still broke the first seal. However Sariel wasn't completely buying the fact that he was upset. She knew her brother better than anyone. There was more to this. She had tried to breach the subject of the Apocalypse when Dean went to hell. Hell she tried broaching it when they knew that he was going to hell. However they chose not to listen to her. She could have simply put a stop to it all. However she knew her brothers were up to something and just sat back and watched. It definitely pissed her off to have to do that, but sometimes, you have to sit back if you want to get a game plan together. She definitely had feelings about the Winchester boys. She knew that they had always been important to heaven for huge reasons. What the rest didn't know was the she had always watched over them. She knew they were going to do great things. It had killed her when Sam was killed and Dean made that deal to sell his soul so that his brother wouldn't be dead. She completely understood. It had pained her, just as much as it pained her when their mother died. She couldn't intervene, no matter how much she had wanted to. She was unsure if the other angels knew that she visited and spent a lot of time with Mary Campbell Winchester. If they did, they obviously said nothing. They all knew better. She was not the one to mess with. A knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Come in." Michael said. Normally that would have pissed her off since it was her office after all, but she was still simply watching her brother. She saw Castiel walk in the room. She would never speak it out loud, but Castiel had always been her favorite angel. Well that wasn't exactly true, Gabriel was her first favorite, but her little brother was definitely her other favorite.

Castiel had first gone to Michael's office where he was told that Michael was in Sariel's office. He was definitely thankful for that. He knew that he was her favorite and truth be told, she was definitely her favorite. He knew that she had watched over the Winchesters. Hell there were times when he had watched them with her. He knew she had wanted to step in many times and had almost done that, but thankfully she had confided in him and they were together able to keep her from doing that, no matter how much it had pained him. He was well aware of her spending time with the boys' mother in her heaven. He was glad she did.

"Sir, Ma'am, Dean Winchester is on the move. He just reunited with his brother. The demon Ruby was with Sam Winchester. She quickly left after seeing Dean there. I have tried speaking with Dean, however he cannot understand me and I am forced to take my vessel and see him in person." He was wondering if Sariel was going to go with him. He knew that Sariel didn't have to take a vessel because she already had one tailor made to her personally. God made her one that she didn't have to take from a human because she was the Angel of Death and felt that if she needed to go to earth at any point that it would have made her job a lot harder if she had to take a human vessel. She was not like the other angels. She couldn't wait for the perfect vessel to be born. There wasn't time to wait on that. That made things easier for him and her. He wondered if she was going to make an appearance herself.

"Cas, I am not going to go down there yet. I think it is for the best right now for you to go down and talk to Dean yourself." Castiel was not surprised that she had answered his question with out ever actually asking it. He knew his sister could read minds if she wanted to.

"I want Dean to get comfortable with the idea that angels exist. I do not want to overload him at this point. He already has so many unanswered questions, but you can simply answer them." Sariel stated to him. "And Cas, please try to understand that he is human and a hunter. It is going to take him time to wrap his head around this. Also remember that he is probably going to be a smart ass about all of this. It's his coping mechanism." She smiled to herself on that one.

"I will try to remember that Sariel. I should go now." With that Castiel was gone.

* * *

"What the hell just happened Rowena?" Amara asked the witch in front of her. She was fully aware that her niece had been unleashed on the world, and now she was no longer there. She knew her brother had done something to remove her niece from the playing field. She didn't understand why Sariel was missing and she knew the witch could get her the answers. It definitely sickened her to have to work with the filth that was in front of her. However she had no choice. Amara wanted her answers and wanted rid of this little peon in front of her.

"Your holiness, I do not know what has happened. However, if you could give me sometime, I could do a tracking spell to see if I can locate her." Rowena knew that she had to play this correctly or death blocking spell or not, she would be killed. She knew that Amara was apprehensive with working with her. But she also knew that if she could play this right, she could have the protection of the second most powerful being in existence. She could and would do what was necessary to help Amara, and if she could stick it to her son, well now that was just an added bonus.

Amara simply sighed. She really wanted the answer now, but she was all too aware of the fact that it was going to take time. "Fine! do what you have to do. I want her found and quickly. Do not do anything other than find my niece." Amara was hoping she was putting fear in the peon. "Rowena, do not try to double cross me. It will not bode well for you.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so I originally started to post this chapter. However I decided that I didn't like the direction that it was going, so I decided that I would restart it. There was something that I wanted to touch on that I had done in the last chapter. So I hope that you will enjoy it. Thanks to Anonymoosed for your excitement. I love making your day. To my favorite authors, DarkTwistedSisters, thank you so much for your support. I truly love and appreciate it. It means the world to me. To all my favorites and followers, thank you so much for your continued support and patience with me. Now on to the new chapter. Please leave reviews. I love hearing from you. -A (Side note, language is going to be off the charts in this one, so if you get offended I apologize now.)**

* * *

"Cas, what the fuck do you mean you can't find Sari?" Dean asked. The last thing he knew was Sari was out searching for God. Not that it would do any good, because God refused to show his face. He was aware, that Sari was going to be extremely important to defeating Amara. She was the only living archangel that would be of any use to them. He hated himself for thinking about the angel like that, but unfortunately it was true. While for so long Castiel was the only angel that Dean trusted, he had to admit that he definitely trusted this archangel. She most definitely wasn't like the others, and she definitely had a better grasp on the human race than her younger brother. To him it seemed that God gave all free will to the archangels and didn't build them up to be good little soldiers. Lucifer was definitely proof of that.

Cas knew that Dean wasn't trying to be nasty with him, but he had found that when the eldest Winchester was scared for someone he cared about, he turned into an asshole. Cas was well aware of the fact that Dean believed everything fell on his shoulders. Cas was also scared for his sister. He had just gotten her back and now she was missing. Heaven and to an extent, Hell was up in arms right now. They were all aware of the fact that they definitely needed his sister to put Amara back where she came from. He couldn't feel his sister anywhere. He had a much closer bond with Sariel ever since she lifted the spell Rowena put on him.

"Dean, I just told you that I can't find her. What more do you want me to say? You know that angels can sense others most of the time, but Sariel and I share a stronger bond, and I am telling you that she is not around. I don't even know if she found my father" That was what bothered Cas the most. She had the Samulet, and now that she was missing, that amulet was also missing. Now they were going to have a harder time trying to find his father. Not that the damn thing actually helped. He still remembered it not helping back when the apocalypse started. He was so damn frustrated. He hoped against all hope that his sister was able to find their father. But even if she did, it does no good to them at this point.

"Cas please just go and try to find out what the fuck happened. You know as well as I do, that angels don't just disappear." Dean was trying his best to calm down, but he just couldn't do it. He hated to feel helpless and hopeless. His biggest fear was that she was dead, and he didn't want that to happen to her.

* * *

"Sire, we have a huge problem." A nameless demon said to Crowley. It was most definitely not his day. His mother was still in the wind, and he lost Amara. He had really wanted to harness her powers. He knew that she was old and that she definitely had a tie to God, but just what that was he was unsure.

"What is the bloody problem? I really don't have time for BS right now."

"The archangel Sariel is missing. Heaven and the Winchesters have no idea what happened to her. Without her, there is no chance to stand up against Amara."

"Thank you for the information. Now everyone get the fuck out and leave me to myself for a while." Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. He definitely didn't need this shit. Crowley had figured out pretty quickly that the angel of death was on earth. He knew that she was vital to helping to fix the biggest problem to have ever been unleashed on the world. Without her the only other option for going up against Amara was Lucifer, and you can bet your ass that he didn't want that to happen. It would end up being the apocalypse 2.0. This was also bad because that meant that he was going to have to work with Sam, Dean and Castiel again and he most definitely didn't want to do that.

* * *

It taken Rowena a lot of time to figure out what the hell happened to the Archangel. She had exerted a lot of energy to try and locate her. Now that she had found her, she had to wait for Amara to get back so that she could fill her in.

Luckily for Rowena, she didn't have to wait long. Amara showed back up 15 minutes after Rowena got the answer.

"Ok witch, do you have any answers for me? And do not try to play any games with me. I am definitely not in the mood for any crap." Amara could see that the witch had finally proved her worth. She still hated working with the stupid woman, but she wasn't able to find her niece on her own and that definitely pissed her off. She knew that her brother did something to make that possible. It didn't matter how powerful her niece was, she could still out do her, and the only other being powerful enough to match her was God.

"Yes I have found your niece." Rowena was barely able to get the answer out. Of course this didn't make Amara happy at all. Rather than wait for Rowena to get herself together and answer, she simply went over to the witch and touched her to get the answers.

"Son of a bitch! You have got to be fucking kidding me." Amara was definitely pissed. How dare her brother think, that by sending her niece back to when Dean was saved from Hell was going to stop her. He didn't do that smartest thing in the world. He could have simply erased everything from the present. Oh well. It looked like She was making a jump to the time when the apocalypse was getting ready to start. It was her time now. She could stop the seals from breaking, and if she was able to gain the trust of a younger Sam and Dean, then she could get at her brother.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone. I want to start this off by apologizing for it being so long since I last posted. I hit writers block pretty bad. I hadn't forgot about my story, but needed sometime away from it. First off thank you to Anonymoosed for sticking with me. I apologize for leaving you hanging. To DarkTwistedSisters, thank you for sticking with me. I love hearing from you guys, and you know how I feel about your stories. I know I said I would put this out last week, but I still needed a little bit more time. Again to those who are following this story, go check out their series. I promise you that you won't be disappointed. Now on to the new chapter.**

* * *

"You should show me some respect. I dragged you out of hell, I can throw you back in." Sariel heard Castiel say to Dean. She simply groaned. She had told him to not be like this. She told him that Dean would be an even bigger smart ass because he was scared and didn't know how to take dealing with the fact that Angels were walking on earth. When she looked up she saw that Dean was staring at her.

"Who the hell are you? I know that you are an angel." Dean had heard her. He knew she was an angel, but there was something about her that pulled at him. He didn't understand the pull and it definitely didn't make him feel good. He didn't like it.

"Dean, how about you wake up and I will come see you then." And with that Dean woke up.

* * *

"Sam, you have no issue believing in angels right?" Dean asked. He was definitely uneasy about the dream he just had.

"No Dean, I don't." Sam really looked at Dean. Something happened while he was asleep and whatever it was, it shook him to his core. He wasn't stupid. He was aware that Dean remembered Hell. He knew he wasn't ready to talk to him about it. So he wasn't going to push him to do so. However it really worried him. He knew that Bobby was right and the apocalypse was upon them. He didn't like it. But he knew they all needed to be on their A-game. He was worried about Dean. He didn't know if he was going to be able to handle it. That just meant that he was going to have to be stronger. He really wanted to call Ruby and talk to her, but knew that he couldn't right now. Dean would not take to that. He heard a knock on the door and that pulled him from his thoughts. He got up to go answer the door.

"Sam, don't. I got it." Dean said to him. He opened the door and before him was the woman angel from his dream. He had a hard time believing that angels were real, but seeing her, made him realize they were indeed real.

"Well are you going to let me in? Or are you going to continue to stand in the door way?" Dean saw that the angel was smirking at him. He wasn't completely sure if he liked it.

"Uh, um," crap he was stumbling over his words. "Come in." He heard her laughing. He was definitely not happy. She was calming him and he didn't understand why that was.

Sariel, looked around. They were at Robert Singer's house. She knew that He was like a father to the boys. She wondered how differently things would have been for Sam and Dean had John allowed them to stay with Bobby. Oh well, she knew better than to think about that. It was done, and while they could change it, she wasn't going to. She simply followed Dean to the kitchen.

"There is coffee, do you want some?" Dean asked her. He wasn't sure if angels could drink coffee, but he guessed he should at least be nice and offer. He heard her laughing and breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, I would love some. And just so you know, yes we can drink coffee, we can also eat, but most angels won't." She saw the surprised look on Dean's face. She knew he wasn't happy because she had just answered a question he hadn't asked out loud. She could see he was apprehensive. "Dean, I can read your thoughts. I am sorry, I wasn't actually trying to do it. It just happened. I can see you are uncomfortable with it. I will try to be more aware of it and not to do it." She could see Dean relax after she said that. She really hadn't meant to do that. She knew he didn't trust very easily, and she really needed him to trust her. So she definitely would be more aware of this and try not to read his thoughts. But if she did, she would not tell him that.

"Okay, before we go any further, can you please tell me who you are. I am aware that you are an angel. But I would really like to know your name." Dean said to her.

"My name is Sariel." She heard a gasp behind her and looked over her shoulder at Sam.

"You're the angel of Death." Sam said. Just freaking great. Dean had told him about the angels and now they had not only an angel here, but a damn archangel.

"Yes I am. But I am not here to cause death. I am here to help you." She said. With the quiet surrounding them, she could hear Dean's thoughts again. She could see he was nervous. Just great, this is what she didn't need. She took a moment to look at Sam. She could feel something was off with him. She wasn't exactly sure what it was, but it definitely made her nervous. Right now she didn't have the time to worry about that.

"Sam, can you please just sit down. I completely understand that you both are nervous and definitely don't trust me, but I need for us to talk. I need you to trust me." She knew neither brother did right now. But that was okay for now.

* * *

 **I apologize for this chapter being short. I needed to get this chapter out. Sari has now re-introduced herself to the boys. Hopefully I will have another chapter out later this week. But I am not going to promise it, just in case it doesn't happen. As always, please leave comments. -A**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone. I figured it was time for a new chapter. Hope that you like it.**

* * *

While Dean and Sariel were chatting, Sam received a call. It was Ruby calling. He didn't know what do to. He knew that Dean would be pissed if he found out that Sam was talking to Ruby, but even worse that he had lied about it. He really needed to talk to her. He was seriously uncomfortable with Sariel being there. There was something about her that made him uneasy. He knew that she was an angel and all, but it was like she could tell what he was doing. He really didn't want Dean to know. He loved his brother, but he did what he had to do while Dean was in hell. He had a feeling that this angel would not be happy with him working with a demon. You know the whole heaven and hell thing. He didn't imagine that it mixed well.

"Hey Dean, we are out of beer. I am going to get some. Can I have the keys to the impala?" Sam was silently praying that Dean didn't question it too much and that he could just go. Of course he made the mistake of looking at Sariel. He could see she knew he was lying. But she didn't say anything.

"Yeah sure." Dean tossed the keys to his brother and looked at Sariel. "Um, look I know that you want to talk more but could you give me some time to process everything?" He looked at her and started doing some thinking that he hoped that she would actually read his thoughts this time.

 _Sari, I hope you don't mind me calling you that, is there some way you could go with him? Since I have come back, things have been off with Sam. but if I say anything, he will simply blow me off. I guess he thinks because I was in hell that i may not be paying attention as close as normal. Trust me I am._

When Dean had asked for her to leave, Sariel immediately started to read his thoughts. She saw a look that apparently Sam hadn't. She nodded her head. "Yes Dean. Look if you want to talk or have any questions, don't hesitate to pray. I will come."

* * *

Ruby was at the diner in Soux Falls waiting for Sam to show up. She was extremely upset. She had found out that Angels were the ones who had rescued Dean. Shit! This is just what she didn't need. It was bad enough that Dean was back from hell. It was going to be hard enough trying to get Sam to do what she wanted, but now she had to contend with damn angels. Grr, she really hated having to deal with bullshit. She was aware that seals were starting to break around her. There was only one seal she cared about. She wanted Lilith dead. Once that bitch was dead, then her lord could be free. Of course she had to wait patiently for the other seals to break first. She almost felt bad for Sam. She was having to manipulate him to kill her. She already knew how the Winchesters operated. It had helped that she knew what Dean meant to Sam. With Dean having been in hell, manipulating Sam had been so easy. Now Dean was back and there were freaking angels. How the hell was she going to continue to get Sam to do what she wanted to do?

She looked up and saw that Sam had finally joined her. "So Sam, is it true?" She could see that he was confused about her question. She already knew what was going on, but she definitely couldn't let him know that.

"Is what true Ruby?"

"Did angels rescue Dean from hell?"

"Yes Ruby, the did." She got up and started for the door. She heard him get up and start to follow her. She walked out the door, smiling to herself. Sam was so predictable. It amused her. He really thought that she cared about him. And the poor dumb sap. So damn predictable.

"WAIT!" Sam didn't understand why Ruby was walking away like she was.

"Look Sam, I had no issues helping before, but these are angels we are talking about. They are not going to be understanding that I am helping you. I am a demon. They kill demons on the spot." Ruby could see how upset Sam was. Well at least he was upset and the hopefully meant that he was going to stand by her.

"Look, I get it. But you know I will protect you. I won't let them hurt you." Sam really meant it. Ruby had been so helpful while Dean was gone. She was helping him track down Lilith and was helping him be able to kill the bitch. He knew that if she hadn't been there for him, he would have been dead. He hadn't cared. His brother had been in hell and it was all his fault. Granted if Dean hadn't made that deal then he wouldn't have been there, but that wasn't the point. His brother made that deal so that he could live. What Dean hadn't realized was that, he couldn't live his life with out his brother. Dean had always been the person he could always rely on. His brother had raised him.

Ruby sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine Sam. I really hope that you can stay true to your word. Also you need to think about telling you brother that I am around and what we are doing. You know that he is going to find out and if you don't tell him, then he is seriously going to be pissed. I really don't want to cause problems for you and him." Okay so that wasn't true at all. Honestly she really didn't want Dean around but she knew she had to play this right. Otherwise Sam would stop trusting her and it would throw all her plans away.

"Okay. I'll think about that. Look I am going to get some beer and head back to Bobby's. I told Dean that I was going for beer. I will talk to you soon though." And with that Sam left.

* * *

During the entire exchange between Sam and Ruby, neither one even realized that Sariel was there watching it. She was now aware of what was off about Sam. A fucking demon was the problem. She was well aware of who Ruby was. She had been pissed when the demon had shown up before Dean had gone to hell, but she hadn't stepped in. She knew that Ruby was bad news and that the bitch had been playing the Winchesters, but at the time she didn't step in. The boys hadn't known that angels were truly real and well there was crap going on in heaven and she was trying to figure out what had been going on. Her brothers Michael and Raphael had been up to something, and while she was trying to figure out what was going on, she hadn't wanted to alert anyone to anything. It could have be caused horrible problems.

Once Sari had seen that Sam was gone, she went ahead and allowed Ruby to see her. She was standing in front of the demon with her arms crossed over her chest, glaring at Ruby.

Ruby jumped and narrowed her eyes. She knew woman was a damn angel. She hadn't had any control and her eyes had automatically flashed black. The angel's eyes had flashed Blue. She was kind of scared.

"Which fucking angel are you?" Ruby asked and could see the angel was pissed. She was a little scared but she wasn't about to allow the angel to know that.

"Wow, Ruby. I can see that you are scared. As you should be. It didn't take long to figure you out. You are a manipulative little bitch. I mean I get that you are a demon and all, but damn you probably take the cake. And the fact that you would dare talk to me like that would normally amuse me. But right now not so much." She could see now that the demon was really starting to get scared, but was still trying to act like she wasn't. Sari rolled her eyes, "I'm Sariel."

Ruby gasped very loudly at that. Now she wasn't a little bit scared. she was downright fucking terrified. This was an archangel and was the most powerful one at that. She was so screwed.

"Ah, I am guessing that you know exactly who I am. Good. See here is the thing Ruby. I just watched your entire conversation with Sam, and you may be fooling and manipulating him, but me not so much." 

Crap, Crap, double freaking crap. "Oh so you think that I am manipulating him? Well I am not. I have been helping Sam. His brother was in hell. And he had been left all alone. So excuse me, Ms. holier than though if I am not trying to talk to you." With that Ruby tried to walk away. But what she found out was that she couldn't move. She squeezed her eyes shut. She knew she was so screwed.

"You know lying's a sin. But, oh wait, you're a demon and lying is a part of who you are. Well here is the thing demon. You can't lie to me. However, I want some answers about what your are doing. I know that you think I am going to kill you. But right now I am not. I know that Heaven and Hell are working together. I am not stupid. Something is up. And I am well aware you know what that is. Now see I could simply read your little stupid waste of a mind, but I am not going to. I am going to let you live. However, I want you to stay the hell away from Sam Winchester. See the thing is, I believe that you could be of some use. Not much but a little bit. So you are going to stay away from him. You are going to quit trying to have Sam do your dirty work. If you don't I will kill you. And believe me when I say, you won't like how I do it. I won't just out right kill you. You are afraid of angels, and you should be. But you should be down right scared of what I will do to you. You are messing with people who mean a lot to me. So what I am going to do I allow you to leave. I am going to give you some time to think about what I have just told you. So go on demon. Go!" With that Sari released Ruby and watched her disappear. She was damn well aware of the fact that Ruby wasn't going to leave Sam alone. But that was okay. She actually didn't want her to leave him alone. It was going to make torturing the demon so much more fun.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I am back with a new chapter for this story. I am really excited about where the story is going. I also have not given up on this story. Yes I started another story and it's totally different from this one, but this is most definitely my first baby. I am not abandoning it. I know that we haven't seen Amara yet. But I promise she will be showing. it won't be for a few more chapters though. I am working from the episode "In the Beginning." This is going to play a big part in the story because it's going to allow you to see Sari and Dean bonding and working together. So I hope you like it. Oh also, I have Simple Man sung by Jensen stuck in the my head. There is a version of him singing it from the VANCON 2016. You definitely need to get on youtube and check it out. It's definitely one of the best versions I have heard him sing. If you were already aware that he could sing, I promise you will be blown away by a part in the song he sings. He's never sung it this certain part this way before and its just incredible. Okay, I am going to stop rambling and let you get to the chapter. -A**

* * *

Sari was extremely pissed right now. Castiel had sent Dean back in time to when his mother lost her parents to Azazel. All that had been told to him was that he had to stop it. What it was that needed to be stopped had not been made clear to Dean. She was so worried about him. He should have never been sent back being so unprepared for what he was going to discover. Sari was well aware of what was going to be discovered. She knew that she was going to have to go to that time period. Over the past few days she and Dean had been doing a lot of talking to each other. She hadn't told Dean about Ruby. She really wanted to, and she had read his thoughts a few times. The reason that she hadn't said anything is because she knew how it upset Dean to do that. He also hadn't asked her out right what happened with Sam. She was well aware of the fact that Dean was dying to know but that he was so afraid what it could have been. He did say that he understood why she hadn't told him yet though. She had expressed that it was tearing her up inside, but was in agreement that whatever was going on should come from Sam. What scared her more than anything was that when Dean did finally learn that Ruby was in the picture, that regardless of what he had told her that he was going to feel so betrayed by her for not warning him about it. Knowing that this was a real possibility killed her more than anything. She couldn't explain why that thought left her feeling empty inside. There was something happened inside her and she couldn't understand or articulate what exactly it was. Sari had always been extremely protective both Winchester, but even more so with Dean over Sam. She really wished that she had the time to explore it, but as it was she couldn't.

* * *

Dean was looking at the town around him. He was so pissed. He had no clue where he was and what the hell was going on. He pulled out his phone to check it. And saw he had no single. That pissed him off even more.

"That most definitely isn't going to work here Dean." Sari stated thinking that would catch the obvious.

"Sari, what the hell is going on? Where am I and what are you doing here?"

"Dean I can't tell you exactly what is going on. I have a feeling I know what is happening, but I am not 100 percent positive. I am here because I am trying to figure out what my brothers are up to. As you know the start of the apocalypse is upon us, but I really feel like heaven is just as much behind it as hell. I am here because I am pissed off that you were just dropped off here and unprepared. I really dislike you being put in unnecessary danger."

That had Dean looking at her in a new light. He didn't like being unprepared anymore that she did, but it was all part of the job. He couldn't count the number of times he had gone on a case and found out that no matter how well he was prepared to solve and fix it, while in the end nothing could have completely prepared. As he was looking around he saw a diner. They might as well go in there and attempt to figure out what Cas had him doing and why. He was a little upset with Sari because he could tell she knew where, what and why they were there. But he knew from talking to her a lot lately that she wouldn't share her thoughts until she thought she had all the information to give to him. He actually appreciated it. "Come on. There's a diner there. Let's go see what we can find out."

* * *

Inside the diner, they saw a counter with stools and went to sit down. Sari saw Dean sit down next to a young man, and when she got a good look at him she let out a loud, surprised gasp. The man Dean was sitting next to was none other than John Winchester. Before she had a chance to tell Dean that, she heard him speaking to John.

"Hey where the hell are we?" Dean asked.

"Jay's diner," Sari giggled a little bit. She could see where Dean got his sarcasm from.

"No, I mean what city and state?" You could heard the frustration in Dean's voice.

"Lawrence, Kansas." At least this time John answered without being a smart ass. This was really the first time Sari had been up close and personal with John. She had known what made John become a hunter and turn into the hard ass that hadn't really payed attention to his sons. It was such a bittersweet moment. Because this John was going to become someone that he could never have fathomed and she was pretty sure that if young John had met hunter John, he would have killed him.

"Hey Reg can you bring two coffees for these to?" John called out.

"Nice threads. You know Sonny and Cher broke up right?" Dean asked the man behind the counter. Sari slapped him across the back of the head.

"What the hell Sari?" he hissed at her.

She pointed at the paper and whispered, "look at the date on the paper, you idiot. Sonny and Cher haven't broken up yet."

Just as she was getting ready to say more, the door in the diner opened up and someone shouted, "Hey Winchester." Both Dean and John turned. She saw a gentleman that looked to be in his fifties come over to talk to John.

"Son of a bitch! I heard you were back Corporal."

"Yeah, back for a little bit now Mr. D," John had replied smiling at the man.

"Good to have you back John." At that Sari saw Dean's eyes get huge as he realized he was sitting next to his father. Of course because of the way that Dean was staring at John had him snapping at him to ask if they knew each other.

"I-I guess not," Dean stuttered. You could see the hurt in his eyes at this statement. Sari knew how hurt he was. Dean had always idolized his father. Wanted to be just like him and make him proud and now here he was sitting next to and talking to John and he couldn't tell him everything that was on his mind. If he had, they would both be locked up because people would have assumed that they were both mental headcases.

John got up and started out the door. Dean watched him, but turned his head back before he could be caught staring. Sari saw John look back at them both, confused by what had just happened before leaving the diner.

* * *

They quickly finished their coffee and left the diner. "What the fuck Sari? You couldn't tell me that we were sitting with my dad?"

That pissed her off a little bit, "When the hell did I have a chance? I was going to tell you but you had already started talking to him, and then your dumbass had to go and tell them that Sonny and Cher don't stay together. So don't give me your attitude right now. I am here trying to help you."

Dean nodded his head. He knew he shouldn't have talked to her like that. It wasn't her fault that they were here. And he did feel a whole lot better having her with him. He really wished that Sam had been there with him.

"I'm sorry about that Dean. There was no time to get and bring Sam, otherwise I would have."

"Okay Sari, I get that you don't mean to read my mind. You try really hard most of the time, but right now is definitely not the time for it. I'm already pissed and that will only further exasperate it."

As they were walking, Sari realized that they were following John. They turned a corner to continue to follow and Dean practically ran into Cas. Sari rolled her eyes at him.

"Sariel, I didn't know that you were going to be here." Cas looked as his sister and saw her glaring at him. He knew that he was going to have to be careful right now because if he pissed her off anymore than she already was, it could end very badly for him.

"What is this?" Dean asked. "Is it real?"

"Very. I told you that you have to stop it."

"Stop what? Is there something after my dad?"

"I really want to know the same thing Cas." Sari decided to interrupt at that moment. A car horn blew and when Dean and Sari turned their heads back to the spot that Cas had been standing, they could see that he was already gone.

"What the fuck is it with Cas answer questions? It's like there is a stick up his ass."

That caused Sari to laugh, "I know that he is vague on what he tells you. You have to understand that he has superiors and he's actually giving you information that he receives from them. Most likely they haven't told him the whole story.

"Well if that is the case, then why can't you tell me?" She really hated the look she was getting.

"Dean, I really want to tell you. I've already explained to you that I am trying to find out what is going on with heaven. I don't want to let on that I know that something is wrong. If I do, it's going to cause catastrophic problems for everyone. So I just can't tell you." She was so damn frustrated. They were being played and she hated games like this more than anything. She wasn't manipulative. Angels were not supposed to be that way. But So many of them were pissed and angry because their father had just up and walked out on them. He had created humans and they felt like they shouldn't be put on the back burner while their father was enamored with the new shiny toy (or new babies if you wanted to get technical. There were angels acting like little spoiled brats. There was nothing that could be done about that right now, but the time was definitely coming.


End file.
